Moldova
Moldova (モルドバ Morudoba) is a minor character in Hetalia: Axis Powers. Appearance Uniform Guide: Moldova Moldova has dark brown hair in a style featuring two strands pushed out on either side of his head, and amber eyes. He wears a brown, patched jacket, and a small hat similar to his brother Romania's, he often doesn't wear pants. His hat is dark with a white ribbon tied around it. Another physical trait he shares with his brother happens to be two prominent canine teeth, resembling vampire fangs. Personality and Interests Moldova comes across as a happy younger child (described as "numa numa" and "yay"), and appears very fond of his older brother Romania. He also considers Russia a "big brother" type, although he appears a bit nervous when speaking of him. As he is one of the poorest countries in Europe, he dresses rather simply, often only wearing a coat, and notes that he had to make his own Halloween ghost costume from scratch. Stating that he already has enough sweets, Moldova instead asks for underwear at the party. He has been a hard worker since birth, and has read the atmosphere in order to properly deal with Russia. He is also described as more patient than the micronation kids. He claims to also have a high tolerance for scary stories. RelationshipsCategory:Male CharactersCategory:European CharactersCategory:CharactersCategory:Manga Characters Romania :'Main article: Romania'' Moldova is R omania's younger brother, who enjoys spending time with him. Romania in turn is very protective. The siblings share the prominent gene of having slightly larger canine teeth than the other nations; a representation of vampire fangs. In more recent panels, Moldova has started acting more mature around his brother and less reliant, much to the other's shock and concern. They arrived together to the 2013 Hetaween Halloween party. Moldova is shown to be very tearful when they're separated, as he's shown crying for Romania in a sketch depicting the time he was under the control of Russia A subsequent drawing shows Moldova happily riding on Romania's shoulder. Romania also seems to think well of Moldova, as he tells Germany to give regards to him during the 2011 Christmas event. During the 2013 Halloween event, when Romania is able to get inside the main party room, Moldova is happy to be reunited with him. Likewise, Romania is happy that he is okay, though he becomes scared by Moldova's subdued reaction to seeing Russia. Russia Moldova is likely very afraid of Russia, considering the idea of calling him "Big Brother" very terrifying and complying only out of intimidation. He has exclaimed in shock upon finding Russia watching him as he reunited his brother Romania. Later on, when faced with the idea of living with his brother again, his reply was about how it was common sense that they were all brothers and friends with Russia with an unnerving expression. Appearances Manga Moldova makes his debut in the series in In Just Two Minutes, You Can Grasp The Exterior Of The European Economy on a map describing the European economic climate at that time. He is shown with a vague design collapsed on the ground stating that "They say there's a limit even to low incomes." He would later appear off-screen during the Christmas 2011 site event, on one of the beds near Romania in the "Communist Boarding House". He makes his official debut during the Halloween 2013 site event, showing up to the party in a costume he made himself. Trivia *There were large gaps in between appearances for the character. He originally appeared as a small chibi sketch on a map illustrating the world economy circa 2007. He would not be referenced again until the Christmas 2011 event, when he was indicated to be off-screen during a story featuring Romania and Bulgaria He would make his debut in a couple of Bamboo Thicket posts in October 2013. *In volume 3, Romania is referenced briefly via mentions of the predecessor states Wallachia and Moldavia on a map in a story having to do with eastern Europe. However, if Moldavia is Moldova is uncertain. Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Eastern European Characters Category:Male Characters Category:European Characters